The Promise
by Silverblade1
Summary: Ed overhears a promise, and in doing so, makes a promise of his own. One-shot


A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

The Promise

"What's with the cloak and dagger?" Havoc asked.

Ed started at the sound of Havoc's voice. It was a night of celebration for General Roy Mustang's election as Fuhrer. Ed had been having a great time. After all, it had been many years since he and Al had seen the General and his men, and the time had been well spent catching up. Only the deafening noise, pungent smoke, and the pounding pulse in his temple had driven him to seek temporary solace on the roof. He'd only needed a few minutes, and he was ready to return when he heard Havoc's voice. For a moment, he thought Havoc was speaking to him until he remembered the man couldn't see him from his position.

"I have a request," General Mustang said.

At Mustang's voice, Ed instinctively retreated back into the shadows, all thoughts of making his presence known vanishing. He knew Mustang didn't ask for anything. Mustang gave orders, and his men, knowing and trusting him, followed. If spying on the General for old time's sake wasn't reason enough (_because_ _he knew the bastard had spied on him despite his lack of proof_), that alone would have quelled any protests his conscience made about eavesdropping.

"Riza…" Mustang began, but then stopped.

Invisible fingers dug into Ed's chest, grasped the fragile, pulsing muscles of his heart and ruthlessly twisted it at the mention of the departed Colonel Hawkeye. Had it really been a year since her passing?

Ed heard Mustang try again.

"…Colonel Hawkeye supported me in every way she could. Can I trust you to do the same, Havoc?" Mustang asked, and Ed heard the echo of a pain not relieved by time.

He couldn't see the two men, but he could imagine Mustang staring out into the city, hands clasped loosely behind his back. Havoc would be leaning with crossed arms against the ledge of the roof, cigarette dangling from his lips as he tried to figure out what Mustang wanted from him.

"What are you talking about? You already have my support. I'm not going anywhere unless…" Havoc paused for a moment, then said, "Are you asking me to sleep with you? Because I gotta say that's probably the one way I _won't _support you."

_What the fuck?!_ Ed could clearly see the sentiment stamped on Mustang's face. He imagined Mustang's mouth had dropped open in shocked disbelief. He heard Mustang draw a sharp breath, and knew, _knew_ the man had closed his eyes as if praying for patience even as one lone eyebrow twitched violently. Ed covered his mouth at the image even as the laughter tickling his sides like fingers threatened to erupt. And still, Havoc continued on.

"I like women too much, and even if I didn't, I wouldn't pick y-"  
"No, you idiot!" Mustang said, finally finding his voice. "And, you would be lucky to have me-"  
"_You're_ the one asking for _my_ support. "  
*snap*  
"Hey!"  
"Quit whining, that barely touched you!" Mustang said, and Ed could hear the pained annoyance tugging at the reins of Mustang's control. Petulant silence followed before Mustang broke it.

"I'm going to be Fuhrer, Havoc," Mustang said. He paused.

"_Fuhrer_," he repeated on a rush of exhalation.

Ed felt his shoulders automatically tense and straighten under the weight of that one word. His stomach dropped at the implications of one man, no of one _Roy Mustang_, ruling over _their_ nation.

"Fuck," Havoc and Ed whispered in unison. Mustang chuckled in response, but the sound was anything but comforting.

"Now, more than ever, I need the support of my men. Specifically, I need someone to watch my back the way Hawkeye did," Mustang said.

"Why me? I'd think Ed would be better for something like this. He's a great fighter and the best alchemist in Amestris. If anyone should be watching your back, it's him," Havoc said with a conviction and pride that humbled Ed.

"No!"

Mustang's response was quick and adamant, and now Ed felt as if Mustang had burned _him _with his flames. Ed locked his jaw and clenched his fists. Hadn't he voiced his support for Mustang's ambitions? Hadn't they fought side by side to stop Father and the Homunculus? Hadn't they, to his surprise and reluctant pleasure, shared each other's confidence as only two equals could do? As only two _friends _could do? What else did Ed have to do for the man to see he was a trustworthy ally he could rely on? Fortunately, Havoc said the words Ed wanted to yell, and with the absence of violence he wanted to inflict on the General.

"He's not a child anymore, sir," Havoc said. "Don't you trust him to watch your back?"  
"Of course I do! This isn't about trust. Ed has carried, and still carries, so many burdens. Restoring Al's body and leaving the military lifted some of that weight off his shoulders. He's free, and he can live as he chooses. I won't take that away from him."  
"Um, actually Ed's-"  
"I'm not just asking you to watch my back, Havoc," Mustang cut in. "I trusted Hawkeye to pull the trigger on any threat to my goals, and to that end the wellbeing of Amestris. I trusted her to do that even if that meant one day she had to pull the trigger on me. "

Ed's body jerked. There was no hesitation in Mustang's statement, and the jagged edge of its hard truth stabbed Ed's heart.

_What the hell? Why would Mustang even ask such a thing? He would never…_

Ed's memories betrayed him though as he recalled Mustang's confrontation with Envy. He remembered staring into Mustang's eyes, eyes filled with rage and savage retribution for the Homunculi that had murdered his best friend. He wanted to believe he'd never see eyes like that again from Mustang, but…

"You wouldn't be the first man to lead the world into hell with the best of intentions," Havoc murmured thoughtfully.

"I know. So, Colonel Havoc, I'll ask you again. Can I trust you with this task?" Mustang asked, and Ed knew the man was making sure to hold Havoc's gaze. Mustang wouldn't accept anything but the naked truth.

Time slowed down for Ed. His vision sharpened, his throat went dry, his nose picked up the scent of Havoc's cigarette smoke and the small bumps of concrete bit into his clenched fists even as he strained to hear Havoc's response over his thundering heart.

"I can do it, Sir."

And that was that.

Mustang didn't second guess Havoc's decision, and neither man tried to make light of the promise made. The silence the two men shared was solemn, but not uncomfortable and it helped to calm the battering waves of Ed's emotions.

Long after Mustang and Havoc had returned to the celebrations, Ed remained on the roof.

_Can I trust you with this task?_  
_I can do it, Sir. _

Ed didn't want to understand Mustang's reasoning. He didn't want to feel grudging respect and admiration for Mustang's request, or warm affection at Mustang's concern for him. He certainly didn't want to admit he would have done the same. But, as Ed had told Mustang a thousand times over…

He was no longer a child.

A smirk that was pure Mustang graced Ed's lips. Right or wrong, he'd heard the General's conversation with Havoc. As always, Mustang thought he had everything figured out. He never could see Ed coming, and this time would be no different. Clearly the man was getting old, and still needed looking after. As Ed headed back down to the party, he slipped his hands into his pockets, and his resolve was as firm as the cold, hard metal he clutched in his fist.

He'd make damn sure Havoc never had to honor his promise to Mustang.

-End


End file.
